winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and breakneck bog
"in this episode hiccup,bloom,daphne go to break neck bog to find chest and a dragon chest taht were stolen by fog dragons 'plot' ""Everybody has lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything, even look fear right in the eye... just make sure you don't blink." The episode opens with a scene of Stoick, and Gobber riding on Thornado away from Berk, with Hiccup",bloom,and daphne following behind them on Toothless,peg. "As they fly over the ocean, Stoick scans the horizon, looking for Trader Johann's ship as he is apparently very late. Gobber asks if he's even sure that Johann even has "it", to which Stoick relates that he heard 'through the grapevine' that Johann put "it" on his ship. Hiccup tells his father that it would be easier to search if he knew what they were looking for. Stoick only tells them that they are looking for Johann, and that is all he needs to know. However as they've already covered a fair distance and should of already seen Johann's ship approaching, Stoick gives up and they return to Berk, although Hiccup,bloom and daphne, seeing that his father was disappointed that they did not find Johann, decides to search themselfs. At the Dragon Academy, Hiccup,bloom,and daphne pack some water and smoked salmon in a satchel, intending to start looking out at the west islands and work their way back to Berk, "when Astrid overhears while flying in on Stormfly. Hiccup claims to just be going for a spin around Berk, but she points out he's packing enough food for Snotlout's whole family, of whom also flies in on Hookfang. He grabs one of the salmon and starts eating it on the spot. Hiccup sighs and only tells them that he's going to do something for his father; when they continue to look at him expectantly, he elaborates that Trader Johann is bringing something important for Stoick and that he should of arrived by now. Astrid asks when they're leaving, but Hiccup tells her that he needs to go alone; if they all go, Stoick will get suspicious (perhaps planning for it to be a surprise for his dad). Snotlout laughs and says Hiccup can't handle anything alone without the others to bail him out, then suddenly starts choking on the salmon head. When he asks, Astrid happily performs the Viking version of the Heimlich maneuver: a hard punch to the gut." Hiccup,bloom and daphne gives in and allows just the two of them to come, but that's it: he warns them to not even tell the others. The next scene, and the unimpressed Hiccup,bloom,and daphne are flying along when asked by Tuffnut over on Barf and Belch if there is salmon, as told to him by Snotlout. Hiccup,bloom and daphne recalls that he said to not tell the others, but Snotlout replies that he just chose not to listen. Fishlegs points out that Hiccup is always saying that it's better when they work as a team, but Hiccup asks that the next time he says that, to slap him in the face. "Eventually, they spot Trader Johann floating in the ocean, laying unconscious on a large piece of wood. They take him to a small rocky island and ask him where his ship is, and what happened. Johann tells them that as he was three days late, he was trying to make up time, had sailed too close to Breakneck Bog, and that the 'Fog Monster' had attacked him". Hiccup,bloom and daphne then asks him where the delivery for his father is, and Johann tells him that he lost it with his ship, and that what he was supposed to deliver was a gift for Hiccup and bloom, that had come from their mothers. Hiccup and the other four then decides to go look for the gift, but Johann becomes terrified, stating that he will never return to the bog. Eventually, though, Johann decides to tell the Vikings where the bog is, they have to head east, till they see a set of islands in the form of a mans hand, and breakneck bog is the thumb. Hiccup,bloom and daphne assigns Snotlout and the twins to take Trader Johann back to Berk, while they, Astrid and Fishlegs head to Breakneck Bog. Hiccup's group arrive at Breakneck Bog on their dragons and horses. "As they investigates, they discover that by mysterious means, Johann's ship has become stuck in the branches of a large tree." In search of the gifts, the trio enters the ship while their dragons and horses wait below. At first, the ship appears to be perfectly safe, but once they go below deck, strange things start to occur. The group is startled, but Hiccup,bloom and daphne tries to remain positive, and quickly finds a chest that contains his gift and daphne finds the egg chest. "However, just as he states that he has found it, an eerie, skeletal hand touches Fishlegs on the shoulder from outside a window, scaring the group. They all quickly go and hide in a closet, with Hiccup telling them not to make a sound. However, when the strange presence opens the door, it is revealed to be Snotlout and the twins, who were pulling a prank on them." "Snotlout laughs at the three, and tells them that they kept screaming, while they notice that he is wearing a golden necklace. Astrid asks him where he got it, and he says that he found it, before trying to flirt with her and saying that he can get another one for her. This does not appear to work, and Astrid remains somewhat angry because of the prank." Hiccup,bloom,and daphne then asks where Trader Johann is, and is told that he was left behind for safety. "The scene then cuts to Johann, stranded on a rocky outcrop in the middle of the ocean, before returning to the teens." Just as the group discusses that Hiccup found the gift and daphne finds the egg chest, fog begins to pour into the ship, and the group, now aware that the 'Fog Monster' is real, flees from below deck and calls their dragons, barely escaping as the ship falls out of the tree and lands. Hiccup asks if everyone is okay, and is relieved to see that nobody is hurt. However, he then discovers that the chests containing the gifts has been taken from him, and decides to chase after the 'Fog Monster', which is rapidly vanishing in a cloud of fog. The teens and the four get on their dragons and horses and fly after the cloud of fog, and discover that it moves much faster, and with an extremely unpredictable pattern. Eventually, the cloud splits in two, and seems to try to attack them. However, once they are cut off and blinded by the fog, their dragons and horses begin to hover in the air, flapping their wings to dissipate the fog. It is then revealed that the attacker was not a 'Fog Monster', but a large group of Smothering Smokesbreath dragons. The Smokesbreaths attack, and the group is forced to retreat. A little while later, the vikings peer over a rock and use a spyglass Tuffnut found on the ship (very likely one that Hiccup had made and traded to Johann on an earlier visit, mentioned in Dragon Flower) to peer into the cave that the dragons seem to live in. They see the dragons welding metal objects together with their fire to form a nest, and Hiccup's gift is also shown to have been taken into the cave, along with the egg chest. Fishlegs then tells the group that they do this because it protects them from larger dragons. Eventually, however, they decide to enter the nest and get the gift, by using Snotlout and his shiny gold necklace as a distraction. They give him a few moments to lure the Smokesbreath dragons away, before flying in and grabbing the gifts. Just then, however, as they begin to leave, the dragons arrive back, with Snotlout in tow. Hiccup turns back and rescues him, and the group begins to fly away. However, the dragons continue to chase them, because of various metal objects they are carrying. They first try to take Snotlout's necklace, which he is forced to leave behind. Astrid tells the others to throw all their metallic possessions to them, revealing that trainers had been carrying a large amount of weapons. Most of the Smokesbreaths peel away, but then one tries to take Hiccup's prosthetic foot, which yanks it out of the stirrup and sends Toothless into a deadly spinning nosedive. Fishlegs swoops under and directly up at the Smokesbreath, with Meatlug ramming it away just in the nick of time, and bloom and daphne pull toothless back up. With their new booty of metal, the Smokesbreath dragons leave to weld it to their nest. "Back at Berk, the teens are settling Johann's ship onto one the docks for repairs with their dragons. Stoick tells Johann that he's glad that the trader is safe and ask if there is anything else that they can do for him. Johann says that there is, than angrily states that he would like to have five minutes alone with the three that dropped him back into the ocean, directing this at Snotlout and the twins. The episode then fades to late in the evening, where Hiccup and Stoick are at home, looking at the chest sitting on the dinner table. Hiccup appears to be slightly hesitant at what's going to be inside, but Stoick encourages him to go ahead and open it. When he does so, what he finds is that the gift is a toy for a small child, a stuffed toy dragon with his name stitched into each side . Although Hiccup's never seen it before, somehow he does remember it. Stoick is not surprised; Hiccup's mother had made it for him when he was just a baby, but the toy scared him half to death and he didn't sleep for a week. Hiccup is amazed to learn that he had been terrified of dragons. Stoick explains that they were out fishing one day, and Hiccup threw the toy into the ocean. It had then turned up in a fishing net in recent times, Trader Johann received it in a trade and had contacted Stoick. Hiccup reveals that since his mother had dissapered when he was very little, he had begun to fear that he would forget her, but now he loves the gift. Stoick tells him that it would make his mother very, very happy to finally hear that," it then goes to daphne and bloom opening the chest showing a kind of tiara and when daphne put it on her head it turns her into a nymphix fairy, daphne then explains it was made for her when she was at the right age to earn the nymphix tiara, bloom is happy for it and hugs daphne. "The scene then changes to Hiccup's bedroom, with Hiccup placing the stuffed dragon in the hollow of his bed's headboard, and looking at it fondly. Toothless then gives him a nudge from behind and indicates that they should go out for a late night flight, and they slip out Toothless' roof door to fly out toward the full moon. "Most people are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons. Then one day that changed, and my greatest fear became my best friend." " 'transcript' "Hiccup (v.o.) Everybody has lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything. Even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink. "Stoick Where is he? He's been late before, but never this late. "Gobber Are you sure trader Johann even has it? "Stoick I'm sure! I heard from Jorgensen, who heard from Stevenson the shepard who told that Toldstad the fisherman who said he saw Johann put it on his boat himself. "Gobber Well. It doesn't get anymore sure than that. "Hiccup You know, it might help if I actually knew what we are looking for. bloom: yeah weve been looking for hours "Stoick We're looking for Johann. That's all you need to know. "Gobber Not to worry, old friend. It'll arrive safely and in good time. daphne: 'i think we need to figure out what it is. Hiccup Come on, guys. we're are going on a little field trip. '"Hiccup Oki doki. We'll start in the west dialings and work our way back. bloom:okay then. "Astrid Back from - where? "Hiccup Ahhh Jus-just a quick spin around the island "Astrid Aha. Quick spin, huh? With enough food to feed Snotlouts whole family? "Snotlout Did I hear my name? Uuuuh! Do I see a salmon? Hiccup Uh... Alright. Look. If you must know... "Astrid And we must... "Snotlout Hmmm Hmmm "Hiccup we're going to do something for my father. Ooookay. Okay. Trader Johann is bringing two things for him, something important and he should have been here by now. "Snotlout You're not eating this fish, are you? Because it's delicious! Hey! "Astrid When do we leave? "Hiccup we need to go alone. If we all disappear, my dad will get suspicious. "Snotlout Go alone. You three without us? Haha! Like you could handle anything if we weren't there to bail you- ugh help! Ou... "Hiccup Alright, fine... You two can come, but that's it. Don't even tell the others. Heed my warning. I am serious. Tuffnut Hey Hiccup. Snotlout told us there'll be salmon. And I love lachs. "Hiccup I'm pretty sure I said 'don't tell the others'. daphne: and not the other way around Snotlout And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you two. "Fishlegs Hiccup, aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team? "Hiccup Ah... Next time I say that just 'Slap me in the face' "Ruffnut I'll do it right now. "Tuffnut She will. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome - watch! Yeah daphne: you really should try to hold it in. "Astrid Hey! Look! "Tuffnut I can't see anything through the tears. "Hiccup Is that - Johann? "Snotlout I thought he had a bigger boat than that bloom: snotlout "Hiccup Come on, gang. Let's check that out! "Trader Johann The fog... The fog... "Hiccup Johann, where is your ship? "Trader Johann No idea. All I know is one minute I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back and the next thing I know: My entire ship is pulled out from under me and I'm shark bite. "Hiccup I don't understand. "Trader Johann I do. I was three days late and trying to make up time and I got too close... "Fishlegs Too close to what? "Trader Johann Too close to --- Breakneck bog! "Teens BREAKNECK BOG!? "Fishlegs Many ships have sailed into its waters, few have returned "Astrid My grandfather has told me it's pirates. "Snotlout That's ridiculous! Everyone knows it's haunted by a fog monster "Fishlegs Fog monster??? "Tuffnut Legend says the fog monster makes his really creepy maunder. Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off your bones! "Fishlegs Aah!!! "Tuffnut And then he scrapes the bones off of... Whatever is under those. "Ruffnut And then it drops the bones from the sky. "Trader Johann Yes, yes it's true! What he says. It, it... surrounded me! "Snotlout See? Fog monster! Pirates... Haha... Stupid grandfather. daphne:snotlout "Hiccup Johann, we have to find your ship. There's two thing on it for my father. "Trader Johann Yes, yes, yes, there were, but they were for your father. they were for you and bloom. "Hiccup For me and bloom? From who? "Trader Johann He didn't tell you? they were from your mothers. "Hiccup My mother... bloom and daphne: our mom... "Astrid That's impossible. "Hiccup What are they? Trader Johann I have no idea, lads. I just know its in a chest with the Berk crest on it and a dragon egg shaped chest with the domonion symbol on it. "Hiccup we have to find them. Take us back there. You, you show us where you were when you lost your ship. "Trader Johann No, noooooo! I won't! You can't make me! I have a knife in my boot! --- I don't have a knife in my boot... But no more fog, please. "Hiccup Alright, just tell me how I can find Breakneck Bog. "Trader Johann Head to east. There's a group of islands in the shape of a mans hand. Breakneck Bog is the thumb. "Hiccup Snotlout: You and the twins take him back to Berk. "Snotlout Back to Berk? With this clown and those clowns? bloom: its better than monsters "Hiccup Look at him, you don't have any choice. And if anything happens you'll be glad you have them with you. "Tuffnut Hehehehe "Fishlegs Question: What is the rest of us doing? "Hiccup We're going to Breakneck Bog. "Fishlegs What if I gave you something from my mother? Or I could give you my mother! You know, you love her pancakes! "Astrid ...the fooooog... ...the foooooooooog... ha ha ha "Fishlegs Ah! Tears, Astrid? Is that, what want to see? "Hiccup Look! There it is "Fishlegs Breakneck Bog bloom: it does look like a hand "Tuffnut Still waiting on that salmon. "Snotlout This job is lame. And so are you. Stop crying! "Hiccup I don't get it. We flew all around the island no boat. "Astrid Not even the remains of a boat. "Fishlegs You know who would take a boat? A fog monster! "Hiccup Settle down, bud. "Fishlegs It's okay, Meatlug. It's okay. "Astrid What was that? "Hiccup Only one way to find out. "Fishlegs Wait a minute! You don't go towards the weird scary sound "Astrid Yeah, we do. We always do. "Fishlegs I hate that about us. Argh... Bones... That's just perfect. "Astrid Ah... Wow! Trader Johanns ship! "Hiccup Wow! He really got off course. daphne: and thats one way of keeping pirates away. "Fishlegs Fog monster. "Astrid Stormfly! "Fishlegs They're afraid. And they're dragons. So we should ask ourselves: What are we doing? "Hiccup That boat's not gonna hold them. We have to jump down and send the dragons below. "Fishlegs Great. That's just perfect. "Hiccup Toothless - Ground. bloom and daphne:(overlapping) peg, daphje ground "Fishlegs Stay where you can hear daddy! "Hiccup Okay, so let's just find this thing and get out of here. We're looking for a chest with the Berk crest on it. "Fishlegs Huh?! Care do you explain that? "Astrid Go all down! "Hiccup That is just a little... bone-shower. And it passed. "Fishlegs Bone-shower... So are you really want to think that's weird? "Astrid Aaahm... "Hiccup Okay... It's a little weird. "Fishlegs So is that. "Hiccup Okay let's just head looking for the chest and quickly that really doesn't sound like friendly screeping. "Fishlegs Aaaaahhhaaaaaahhhhhhh "Hiccup Fishlegs, I've found it! daphne: me too "Fishlegs Oh, Oh thank Thor! There was a hand, no skin, all scraped up. "Astrid It's coming after us! Hiccup Hide! --- In there! "Hiccup Nobody --- Breathe! "Fishlegs I just want you to know: I love you guys! Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs,daphne,bloom Aaaaaaahhhhh! "Tuffnut Hey guys! Need a hand? "Astrid Woah! "Tuffnut Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ruffnut! Do something! Ow, ow, oooow! "Hiccup Alright, alright... Break it up you guys. "Tuffnut Ow... Ouch! Ooooooowwwww... "Hiccup So let me get this straight: This was all you. The bones, the screeping... "Snotlout That's right. And this was all you: Uh, ah, eeek! daphne: you are relly getting annoying you know that. "Fishlegs Actually most of that was me. "Hiccup Oookay... Why-why would you do that? What were you thinking? "Snotlout That I was gonna make you pay for sticking me with Trader Johann. Hiccup Where is he? bloom: hope you didn't drop him in a sharks mouth "Snotlout Don't worry about him. He's fine. (camera then goes to johann on a rock) "Astrid Just that you know: I'm not going to forget this. And what's with that stupid necklace? "Snotlout You're likey? Yeah. Just a little something I found on deck. I can grab one for you, if you want... "Tuffnut Ow maaaan... "Hiccup Everybody okay? Ruuuuuun! "Snotlout Just that you know: This fog - Not us. "Hiccup Okay! Starting to come around on the fog monster theory. "Teens Wooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... "Fishlegs Hi. "Ruffnut We're alive! Right? Ou! "Astrid Can we please just get out of here? "Hiccup Wait! The chests! I- It- there gone! we just had it. "Tuffnut Oh, too bad, so sad - See you back at Berk! "Fishlegs Meatlug! Oh I missed you, Meatlug. Don't worry, Dad is taking you home. Hiccup You guys go on. we have to find that chests. "Snotlout Do what you got to do. See you when we see you. "Astrid Hold on you guys. Those chest are from there moms. "Tuffnut Yeah. Touching story. Gotta go! "Astrid Put yourself in their shoes. "Snotlout Shoe. "Astrid What if it was your mothers? "Snotlout I hate you. And this does not mean we're really friends. also i hate it when i have to listen to nymphs that are right daphne: and you don't like doing school work. "Hiccup Thank you guys. I mean it. Now let's go find that fog monster. "Astrid There he is! "Hiccup Is it just me or does fog not move like this at all? "Snotlout There's two of them! "Hiccup Astrid! "Astrid On it! "Hiccup We lost it. "Astrid So did we. "Tuffnut It didn't lose us. "Hiccup Settle down, bud. "Ruffnut What are they doing? "Tuffnut They're leaving us. "Snotlout I knew Hookfang never liked me. "Hiccup They're not going anywhere. Look! "Astrid They're dragons "Snotlout Yeah, angry ones. "Hiccup Oh look on the bright side, Fishlegs. No fog monster. "Fishlegs I feel so much better now "Ruffnut What are those things? "Tuffnut They are like smokey dragon pirates without eye-patches. "Fishlegs Smothering Smokebreath-dragons. What? "Snotlout You knew about these things? "Fishlegs Well I've read about them. I didn't believe they actually existed. "Astrid So you went with fog monster instead? "Hiccup Guys! Can we please talk about this later? What else did the book say? "Fishlegs They hide themselves in a bale of smoke, they're very territorial and, aaahhhmmm... I forget the third thing. "Hiccup There's too many of them! Let's fall back! "Tuffnut Ehm... Fall back where? "Hiccup Give us a fire line! "Tuffnut Don't have to ask us twice. "Fishlegs What are we doing? Why are we still here? "Hiccup I can't leave here without that chest. "Snotlout You don't even know if they have it! "Hiccup I have a pretty good idea. Let's get a closer look. "Hiccup Fishlegs? Anything more you'd like to share? "Fishlegs Unfortunately yes. That third thing: The Smothering Smokebreath's build their nest out of metallic objects. "Tuffnut That doesn't sound too cozy. Or does it? "Fishlegs It's not supposed to be. They do it to defend against attacks by bigger dragons. "Hiccup I wish I could see in there. "Tuffnut Yeah, you do. Hehehehehe "Hiccup Where did you get that? "Tuffnut Duh. From the ship or whatever that was in the tree. "Hiccup They're melting them all together. The chest! It's in there! We've get to get them away from that pile of loot. "Astrid Maybe we can lure them away "Hiccup With what? "Snotlout Shiny. Haha... What? Snotlout Here, dragons! Got something for you. Over here. Come get it. I'm gonna make Hiccup, bloom and dpahne eat those chests! Quickly, quickly. "Hiccup Those things will be done with Snotlout any second now. "Snotlout Aah... Nice dragons. Aaah! Uh! Watch it! Not there! Hey! "Fishlegs Uhm guys! They're coming! "Astrid Hiccup! Look out! "Hiccup Toothless! "Snotlout Hiccup! Don't leave me! Aah! "Hiccup Great... Plasma blast! "Snotlout Oh yeah! "Hiccup Snotlout, would you leave the necklace? "Snotlout No! It's my shiny! "Hiccup Well, it's you or your shiny. "Snotlout Hookfang --- Hooookf- urgh! "Astrid Anything you have that's metal, throw it at them! "Snotlout We did it! "Astrid Hiccup! "Hiccup Uh, oh.. Waaaaaaahhhh... "Fishlegs You will NOT haunt my dreams! Because I'll never sleep again. bloom and daphne: got ya "Stoick Alright, Alright. That's it. A little to the left! "Gobber We're going to have to clear the forest to fix that boat. "Stoick We're glad you're safe, Johann. Is there anything else we can do for you? "trader Johann Yeeeees! Just give me five minutes alone with the three, who dropped me back in the ocean! "Stoick Go ahead, open it! "Hiccup I remember this "Stoick Aye. You should. Your mother made that for you, when you were just a baby. Scared you half to death. You didn't sleep for a week. "Hiccup What? I was afraid of dragons? "Stoick Oh... Terrified! One day we were out fishing and you threw that thing into the sea. "Hiccup How did you find it? "Stoick Well... It showed up in a fishing net. Trader Johann got it in trade and contacted me. "Hiccup I was so little and mom... You know... I was starting to get afraid that I'd forget her. But now... I love it. "Stoick Oh, Hiccup... It would make your mother very, very happy to finally hear that. (camera then goes bloom and daphne in blooms room.) daphne: go on,open it bloom: it's a tiara. daphne: yes and a nymphix tiara at that, it was made for you when you were at the right age to gain. bloom: 'they made this tiara for me? '''daphne:'yes but it was hurled into the stars during the attack on domino when you were baby. '''bloom: how did he find it? daphne: well it was found by space junk dealers and johann found it in trade, and contacted stoick and i, perhaps its time i put on your. (daphne then puts the tiara on blooms head, and she transforms into a nymphix fairy,bloom then hugs daphne.) "Hiccup (v.o.) Most pepole are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons. Then one day, that changed and my greatest fear became my best friend. Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes Category:Moviesodes